Humo
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Durante el matrimonio de Choji y Karui, Shikamaru necesita un momento a solas consigo mismo para fumarse un cigarrillo. Sai se le une después y fuma por primera vez, a sabiendas que Ino no le gustará. SaiIno.


**Humo**

por Ragdoll Physics

* * *

El aire olía a lluvia aunque esta hubiese acabado hacía unos minutos atrás pero el Nara se resguardó bajo el techo de la entrada por si volvía a llover. Para ser el padrino, el estratega francamente no le entusiasmaba la idea de estar tantas horas encerrado en el mismo lugar, bebiendo con los demás y escuchando la música que comenzaba a repetirse a esas horas de la madrugada. Un momento de silencio y quietud lo haría soportar hasta el amanecer, quietud y un par de cigarrillos. De todas formas, no era un matrimonio poco importante si se trataba de Choji.

Buscó el encendedor y la cajetilla en el interior de sus bolsillos cuando una llovizna ligera comenzó a caer. Al prender el cigarrillo, capeó con una mano el viento y las gotas minúsculas que lo alcanzaban. Dio una primera bocanada de relajación y la puerta a su lado se abrió de golpe.

—Mierda —balbuceó para sí mientras se sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca con disimulo antes de mirar para atrás, pero ningún reclamo iría a llegar tratándose de Sai. Es más, el hombre lúgubremente simpático lo observaba con su inexpresividad expresiva, si es que tal cosa existía—, ah, Sai, eres tú.

Y Shikamaru volvió la mirada al frente llevándose el cigarrillo de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Aspiró una calada y Sai se le acercó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, con la camisa un tanto abierta y la chaqueta desaparecida.

—¿La señorita Temari se enfadaría si supiera que estás aquí?

—¿Por qué? ¿Se lo dirías? —cuestionó exhalando el humo por la nariz y Sai se abstuvo de responder hasta que el humo se hubo disuelto por completo en el aire.

—Ino dice que es malo fumar cigarrillo —reflexionó Sai mientras miraba a Shikamaru y el segundo se permitió reír un poco—, ¿es por eso que se enfadarían contigo si te ven aquí? ¿A la señorita Temari le molesta que fumes?

—¿Sabes, Sai? No logro comprender cómo es que te volviste un hombre casado y menos de una chica como Ino. ¿También te hace reemplazar tus opiniones por las de ella? —Sai frunció el ceño sin comprender y Shikamaru se permitió reír dándole una calada a su cigarro. Luego le extendió la cajetilla, dejando que un par de cigarrillos se asomaran en ella—. Toma uno.

Pero Sai miró los cigarrillos sin tomarlos. A Shikamaru se le escapó una maldición silenciosa.

—¿Acaso Ino se enfadaría si supiera que estás aquí fumándote un cigarrillo conmigo?

—Probablemente —respondió él con una risa disimulada y tomó uno luego de decir—. No se lo digas, por favor.

* * *

—Así que tanto Sakura como Hinata están preñadas —concluyó el estratega tras escuchar los chismes que Sai había escuchado a través de su esposa, Ino aseguraba que tenían apenas un par de semanas. Sai asintió dando una calada al propio pero un poco del humo le llegó a los ojos y comenzaron a picarle.

—¿La señorita Temari no lo está? —preguntó entonces el artista y Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder evitarlo, la sorpresa lo pilló desprevenido y aclaró la garganta con incomodidad.

—Bueno…, no puedo asegurarlo pero por lo que a mí me respecta, no —comentó el Nara mirando hacia otro lado y volvió al pálido dando un chasquido de la lengua—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Ino te ha dicho algo? —Pero Sai negó con la cabeza.

—En este último tiempo la tasa de natalidad ha aumentado después de la guerra según lo que me han comentado —dijo—, y ahora que soy parte del Clan Yamanaka, y con tu Clan y el de Choji son Clanes complementarios, bueno, si la señorita Temari o la señorita Karui llegaran a quedar embarazadas, Ino también tendría que embarazaste. Ya sabes, para preservar el _InoShikaCho._

Shikamaru hizo una mueca con la boca, severamente incómodo, la visión de reproducirse de una manera predeterminada lo hacía extraño.

—Bueno…, la verdad es que tienes razón pero no pienso hablar de eso contigo ahora.

—¿Por qué?

Shikamaru dio un suspiro largo de incomodidad.

—Sabes que me caes bien, Sai, y me agradas como cuñado; pero yo conocí a Ino desde que era una niña y no me gusta imaginarme su vida privada. Es raro.

La puerta de la salida se abrió con disimulo, propio de la inseguridad, y la cascada rubia fue lo primero que vieron cuando la persona en cuestión se asomó al exterior en clara búsqueda. Shikamaru fue el primero en reaccionar y aventó la colilla del cigarrillo hacia atrás para ocultar la evidencia, al tiempo que exhalaba todo el humo hacia un lado. Sai, en cambio, no botó nada y saludó a su esposa con una risa incontrolable. Los miles de terribles componentes del humo ya habían hecho efecto en su cuerpo y se había relajado a tal extremo que sus emociones estaban exacerbadas. Pero Ino no notó enseguida que su esposo había fumado hasta que notó el olor, fácilmente atribuible a su compañero de equipo y no a su cónyuge. Los miró con desconfianza pero sus labios maquillados curvaron una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí? —preguntó ella y Shikamaru, consciente de que Sai podía revelarlos sin presión alguna, habló primero—. ¿Escondiéndose de alguien?

—Simplemente hablando —dijo el Nara mientras golpeaba de manera amistosa el brazo de Sai para que botara el cigarrillo y cuando estuvo en el suelo, lo ocultó bajo su pie—. Escapamos del baile y la música estridente, de todas formas Choji ya no está pendiente de nosotros.

—Ni que lo digas —contestó ella con una cara que ocultaba aburrimiento—, Karui no me habla y tu esposa tampoco, se prefieren a ellas mismas, no sé cómo fue que me alegré del orden de las mesas en primer lugar.

—Temari dice que eres tú la que no le habla y que la ignoras —corrigió Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando que aquello no era verdad. Sai, en tanto, se miró la mano con la mirada vacilante—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Mis manos se sienten extrañas —admitió con una sonrisa maravillada y la mentalista abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Es que acaso emborrachaste a mi marido? —preguntó Ino alzando la voz pero Shikamaru negó con la cabeza—. Sai, mi amor, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Oh, por favor —masculló el Nara con los ojos en blanco—, es tu marido, no tu hijo. Y no, no está borracho.

Pero nada de lo que le dijo Shikamaru llegó a los oídos de su compañera que se aproximó a su marido para examinarlo con más detención y comprobó que también apestaba a cigarrillo. La mala cara de Ino, sin embargo, recriminó al estratega en lugar de a Sai. Shikamaru se apartó un poco de la pareja cuando Sai se tambaleó como si hubiera perdido la noción de profundidad para abrazar a su esposa que lo sujetaba por los costados. Se escuchó un murmuro molesto de parte del estratega mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, al tiempo que Sai le acariciaba el pelo rubio a Ino.

—Eres tan bonita, bonita… —le dijo con somnolencia y la aludida no pudo evitar sonreír con una cara preocupada—. No me siento bien. Shikamaru y yo fumamos un par de cigarrillos, es mi primera vez y me ha sentado muy mal. Lo siento, Ino —se confesó al fin y el Nara negó con la cabeza a lo lejos.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó Ino mientras se llevaba a su esposo de vuelta al interior del recinto justo cuando comenzaba a llover otra vez. Sai observó a su cuñado con una cara nublada—. Ven, mi amor, vamos a sentarte y a darte agua. Te sentirás mejor.

—No debería haberlo dicho, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Shikamaru que no dudó en negar con la cabeza—, lo lamento.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Hola, esta historia estaba sin terminar hace eras y no sabía qué giro darle, en fin, una de mis BROTP es Sai y Shikamaru y usé este oneshot para que se dijeran cuñado (porque así los siento) y que hablaran sobre la nueva generación y el _baby boom_. Si quedó sin sentido, lo siento(?) Pero a mi me encantó jaja

Sai fumando por primera vez debería haberlo dejado mareado, lo sé por experiencia propia jaja a mí en particular me deja mareada y tiritona cuando fumo dos o tres cigarrillos y tomando en cuenta que casi no fumo para llevar una vida sana, a Sai que era un novato en eso, lo debe haber dejado malísimo jaja

Muchas gracias por leerme, odio el título y tengo muchos SaiIno en el corazón por escribir porque sinceramente LOS AMO.

Besos varios, siempre suya, Lady RP.


End file.
